All you need is LOVE
by WeWereMeantToLiveForSoMuchMore
Summary: Series of oneshots. 1 afterduring each and every episode of Hannah Montana LOLIVER
1. Lilly, do you want you know a secret?

**Oliver's POV**

"Okay Oliver, how do I look?" Lilly asked as she spun around. She was wearing a red tank top with a star on it and jeans. Her hair was in a bun on top of her head. Some people may have said she looked silly, but I thought she looked beautiful.

"Amazing..." I trailed off and then realized what I said. "I mean...you look cool."

"Haha thanks." She said, beaming. We were going to a Hannah Montana concert. My first ever. Hannah Montana had beautiful blond hair, but that was the only thing I really thought was beautiful about her, anyway. Lilly had beautiful blond hair, and everything else about her was beautiful too.

"Let's go." She said and we walked out to my moms car. "Tonight I'm going to get Hannah Montana's auttograph." Lilly exclaimed.

"Tonight...I'm going to wash and conditions Hannah's beautiful blond hair." I said, trying to see if there was an jelousy in Lilly's eyes.

"You're such a dounut." Lilly said and I laughed. Except, this time, there was something in her eyes. Rather than usual joking manner that was usualy in her eyes, right now her eyes seemed to look...angry?

"Lilly..." I began only to be cut off by my mom.

"We're here."

"Thanks for the ride Mrs. O." Lilly said, putting on a fake smile. I was the only one who could tell when her smiles were fake...they usualy were.

"Thanks mom, so...we'll see you at 11." I said and closed the door, walking over to Lilly. When my mom drove away I turned to her. "You cold?" I asked as I saw her rubbing her arms.

"A little."

"Take my sweater." I said, taking it off and putting it on her shoulders.

"Thanks." She smiled, barely... but genuinely.

"A real smile." I accidently said out loud.

"What?" Lilly looked confused.

"Nothing. So...let's go."

...L.a.t.e.r...

"That was AMAZING!" Lilly squeeled as we walked out of the concert hall.

"Yeah...it was great." I smiled, slightly.

"What's the matter?" Lilly asked.

"Oh...nothing...everything's good."

"Oliver..." Lilly looked at me warningly.

"Okay...I'm just...I don't know. I like this girl and...I really don't think she likes me back."

"Of course she does. Why wouldn't she?"

"I dunno..." I sighed.

"Oh come on, Oliver. Even if she doesn't...she's not worth your amazingness." She said smiling in a joking manner, but we both knew she ment it. "Just tell her that you like her...the worst thing that'll happen is she won't like you back and there will be an even better girl out there that's worth you."

"There's no one better than her." Oliver said.

"So you're really serious about her." Lilly said and I nodded.

"Lilly...if a guy were to tell YOU that he liked you...how would you want him to do it?" I asked, making it sound like I wanted to know for this 'mystery girl'.

"Well...I guess I'd want him to kiss me. Just...kiss me. Make me know that he's serious about me."

"Cool...I'll try that."

"Cool." Lilly smirked but at the same time had sadness in her eyes. "So, we're going with the Hannah-Plan-nah" Lilly said, refering to our plan to sneak into Hannah's dressing room. I was going to hoist her into the window and then I told her I'd be able to climb in on my own.

"Yeah. Let's do it." I smiled at her as we walked around to the back of the stadium.

"Okay so I guess I can stand on your shoulders or you can-" Lilly began, with sadness in her voice.

"Hey Lilly?" I cut her off.

"Yeah?" She said, turning from the window to face me.

The second she did i took her waist and pushed her, gently against the Stadium wall.

"Oliver, what ar-"

I kissed her. Full on kissed her. Her lips were soft and tasted like vanilla. Of course she was shocked but soon enough, she responded to my kiss. I smiled against her lips and felt her smile back. When we pulled away from the kiss she looked at me, square in the eyes. She was smiling more than I had seen her smile since we entered the junior high, and we were now in the 8th grade.

"I like you too." She said and I smirked and kissed her once again.

Once we pulled away from that kiss, she said. "Let's do this." refering to our Hannah Plan-nah.

I lifted her tiny body up on my shoulders and smiled to the wall that I was now facing.


	2. Miley get your gum

**Lilly's POV**

"I told him." Miley said, walking over to me with Oliver by her side.

"So are you two dating now?" I asked, in a joking tone, but secretly ment it.

"Nah. Hannah's not my type anymore." Oliver responded and I raised by eyebrows. "What?" He asked, looking at my expression.

"For a two year 'love', you sure got over that quickly." I smirked.

"Whatever." Oliver said, blushing.

"So, how about Kiley Sams?" Miley spoke up.

"Nah. I'm not into brunettes. Uhmm...no afence Miles."

"Right." She said. "That would explain the Hannah thing."

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Who Oliver should like now."

"I don't need to like anyone, Miles." Oliver said a little awkwardly and Miley shrugged, though clearly thinking of someone for Oliver.

"I still think you and Lilly should go out. Acctually now that I think about it, it's an excelent idea. Forget when I said that you shouldn't go out with a best friend! You and Lilly would be adorable together!" Miley said a while later, rambling while Oliver and I refused to look at eachother for fear of awkwardness.

"No it wouldn't and no we wouldn't" I simply stated.

"Oh my gosh! Yes you would! Aww!" She squeeled.

"Miles...don't go there." I sighed.

"Yeah, Miley...seriously. Don't." Oliver said.

"Yes yes yes! You guys should totally date! Lilly and Olliver sitting a in a tree. K-I-S-"

"Shut up! Miley! Just shut up!" Oliver yelled, cutting her off. Miley had a scared look on her face. "Lilly and I are NOT going to date! I would NEVER date her and I'm sure she feels the same way about me, Miley! It's not even a funny joke! Okay, Miles! Seriously...look at her! Do you think that we are EVER going to date?"

.Ouch.

"What do you mean 'look at her'?" I said to Oliver, tears swimming in my eyes.

"Lilly...I didn't-" Olivers voice softened.

"Yes you did!" I said, knowing he was going to say that he didn't mean to. I stomped off angrily. "I hate you! I hate you hate you hate you!" I shouted back at him, not bothering to turn around.

**Oliver's POV**

"What is your problem! Why would you do that? It was a joke! I cannot believe you said that!" Miley yelled at me the second Lilly was out of hearing distance.

"I don't know! Okay, Miles! I just...I don't know..." I sighed, sitting down.

"Oh." She said, sitting down next to me. "So...what are you going to do? I mean...do you _really_ think that way about Lilly?"

"No! Of course not. I just...I don't know...you were going to far so I just...said the thing that I thought would make you shut up."

"Right." Miley said.

"I need to talk to her." I said immidiately, standing up.

"Good idea." Miley said and I ran off.

"Lilly!" I yelled, banging on her bedroom door. No one else was home but I knew where they hid their spare key.

"Go away." I heard a muffled voice.

"No. I'm not going anywhere!" I said back.

"Oliver? Dude, what are you doing here?" i heard a voice behind me. I turned around to see Lilly's older brother, Taylor, coming up the stairs.

"Uhmm.." I blushed. "I'm kinda trying to get Lilly to come out?"

"What'd you do, man?"

"Something stupid." I responded.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Shit. I don't know!" I said, angrily.

"Whatever, dude. Just...don't hurt her. You hurt her, I kill you." I gulped. I knew that Taylor was serious.

"I know, man." I said, and breathed in deeply before turning to open Lilly's door.

"Hey." I said walking over to her bed.

"What do u want? Don't you have prettier people to hang out with?"

"No...I don't Lil...there IS no one prettier than you." My voice soft.

"That's not what you said about 10 minutes ago."

"I know...I know. But i was really pissed off at Miley. It was out of anger, i don't know what came out."

"Oh." She said, disbelief twinkling in her eyes.

"You don't believe me...damn Lilly. What do I have to do to make you believe me." I said frusterated. She just shrugged. Oliver then knew what he had to do. He had been waiting for "the right time" to do this for years and he had a feeling this was it. "Lilly...you ARE beautiful. You're the most beautiful girl I know..."

And then...

I kissed her. She seemed shocked at first but then began to respond to my kiss and put her hands on my chest. I put my hand over hers and traced her fingers, smiling into our kiss.

"Oh." She said when we pulled away, and I could tell that she was happy. I smiled and pulled her into a hug, and held her close.


	3. She's a Supersneak

**Lilly's POV**

"Lil...this is kinda awkward." Oliver said. We were in the movie theater after we ditched Miley and Jackson. I mean hey, I'm not missing the movie just because THEY sneeked out.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well...Miley's not here. You know it's just you and me...in a movie theater...alone. Just kind of feels like a sorta-date." He said nervously.

"Well look on the bright side, Oliver. You can now tell 'the guys' you got your first sorta-date." I smirked at him.

"That's cold Lilly. AND it's not even true, for your information, I've been on PLENTY of dates."

"Oh yeah? With who?"

"Well, uh...there was that one girl, you know, that one time...and then-"

"Oh my god! You really HAVE never been on a date!" I laughed, although I was slightly relieved. "Haha, want me to help you out there?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, thecnically, you're right, this is kind of a date. I mean a boy and a girl...alone. That's usually what a date is." Woah, where did all of this confidence come from.

"Oh, uhm...okay. Let's just uhh see the movie."

"Yeah...right." I sighed at sat down next to him.

"And I guess your right." He said after a few minutes because we had gotten in the theater earlier than the movie started.

"About what?"

"When you said that I could always tell the guys about our date."

"Oh, right."

"And I don't even have to tell them who it was with."

"Why? Would there be something wrong with going on a date with me?" I asked angrily.

"No! No, not at all. It's just cuz we're like best friends?"

"Like best friends?" I asked teasingly but Oliver didn't pick up my joking manner.

"Ugh! No! We are! Nothing I say comes out right!"

"It's okay, Ollie. I was kidding." I laughed.

"Oh" Oliver blushed and I laughed harder.

"Did you just blush?" I asked, regaining my composure. Oliver only got redder.

"Whatever." He said after about 30 seconds.

"Okay." I giggled to myself as the previews began to play. There was a preview for a movie called _P.S. I Love You_ and I shook Olivers arm and sqeeked "We have GOT to see that."

"No," He said stobbornly. "It looks like a chick flick." He was apperently still angry with me for the 'blush thing'.

"C'mon Oliver, be happy." I said smiling at him like a little child.

"Fine." He said, still clearly angry as the movie began. I 'humpfed'.

Halfway through the movie Oliver began to put his arm around me. Now it was my turn to blush. Oliver grinned, although didn't tease me like I had teased him.

"What are you doing?" I asked, feeling my skin tingle in all the places where his body touched mine.

"Just making this more like a date. You know. Gotta have SOMETHING to tell the guys."

"Whatever." I said, pretending like i was indifferent to what he was doing, but I noticed EVERYTHING going on.

Olivers arm slid down so it was now around my waist.

"Not there." I said, taking his hand off from my waist. I was very self concience and Oliver knew that. I saw his eyes falter into pity.

"You're not fat, Lilly."

"Whatever."

"You're not."

"Okay." I said, clearly not believing what he was saying and he sighed. He then put his hand on my theigh and I felt even more tingle there than I had when his arm was around my shoulder.

I looked at him and our eyes cought eachothers. I stared into his brown eyes, noticing that they had a twing of gold.

"Oliver." I whispered and we began to near. I looked him and he shut his eyes, clealy feeling my breath on his ready-to-kiss lips. I looked at his lips. They were perfect. Soft and just the right shape. "I can't" I said, turning away from him and looking back at the movie.

"Lilly?" Oliver said, calmly, sqeezing my theigh.

"Oliver. Our whole friendship just flashed before me. I don't want to lose that. Everything we had as friends."

"We're not going to, Lilly."

"If we...kissed and then, dated, and then broke up...it would never be the same again." I frowned. Oliver leaned closer to me and I didn't pull back, but I didn't move closer to him, either.

"Then let's not break up." And, he kissed me. I was hesitant at first but then feeling all the sparks inside me go off, I kissed back. We began to make out and Oliver put his hand on my hip. When we pulled away Oliver whispered, "Well will you look at that, not only did I get my first date...I got my first kiss. Looks like I'll have something to tell the guys." And somehow, I knew he was kidding.

"You didn't only get get your first kiss and date you know. You got your first girlfriend."

"Looks like I'll have a lot to tell the guys, then." Oliver said and I pulled him by his shirt and began to make out with him, again.


	4. I can't make you love Hannah if you dont

**Lilly's POV**

"Lilly, why'd you knock the cup outta my hands back there?" Oliver asked me, stupidly.

"Because, you idiot, Miley needed an excuse to leave."

"Oh..." He said, though clearly not getting it.

"Whatever." I said, turning back to the concert.

"This _so_ isn't her best concert." Oliver stated.

"I know. Poor Miley, this could bring her sales down for the next one if this one gets a bad review."

"I guess." He said, sadly.

"What's up?"

"I don't know. I guess...I just...I don't know."

"Well, that explains it all." I said sarcasticly.

"I was just thinking about how I used to like Hannah. I mean...you know."

"Right. Well, what about it?"

"Do you think...if it wasn't Miley...I mean, if she wasn't my best friend. If I would have had a chance."

"Sure you would have." I commented, trying to give him hope.

"It's okay, Lilly, you don't have to lie." He noticed my comforting tone.

"Look, Oliver, you're just not not Miley's type...or Hannah's."

"What is her type then?"

"She likes...blond guys, you know, like Dex or Jake."

"Right, that makes sence." He said, recalling how Miley used to date Jake, and be interested in Dex.

"Don't worry about it, though. Any girl would have to be blind and stupid not to like you." I said with honesty in my voice this time. Oliver could sence it.

"You mean that, Lils?"

"Of course!" I said and we sat down to watch the concert.

"Lils?" He asked a few minutes later.

"Yeah, Oliver?" I knew what he was going to say. 'Any girl' and then bring up someone like Jessica Simpson or Alba or...someone.

"ANY girl?" Boy did I call it!

"Sure."

"Even Jessica Alba? How about Mandy Moore?" Wow I'm on a roll.

"Oliver! You know what I meant."

"Well yeah but...no, that's not true. I know a girl I couldn't get." Oliver said, suddenly thrilled at his 'flashing lightbulb'

"This'll be interesting..."

"Seriously, Lil. Listen to meeee." He whined. Baby. I rolled my eyes but let him continue.

"Go on..." I said nervously.

"You! You'd never date me, cause, you know...we're best friends and all."

"Okay." I said, but wouldn't look him in the eyes. "And this excites you?"

"Well...oh come on Lil, I had an idea, it's a rare thing acording to you and Miles, so yeah...I'm excited."

"Okay." I said, still not looking at him.

"What?"

"What do you mean what? What about what?"

"You kind of...avoided me after I said I couldn't get you, why?"

"Well like...why did you bring that up? It's just kind of random is all." I stalled.

"Lil, I know that's not why you were weird but, I told you, I just got a good idea so I said, didn't think about it really."

"Or at all." I mumbled.

"Now tell me! Why are you acting really weird?"

"I duno, just...what you said, I dunno, what made you think that?"

"That I could never get you?" He asked and I nodded.

"Cause, we're best friends, and you don't think of me as anything more than a best friend...right?"

I shrugged.

"What's that mean?" He asked, smirking.

"Nothing...I just...what you said, it just, might not neccesarally be true." I blushed.

"Oh my god, do you...like me?!" He said, smirking.

"Shut up Oliver."

"You do! Wow, Smoken Oken is good."

"Wow..that was the cockiest thing I think I ever heard." I said and he just continued on smirking. "Jerk" I mummbled and instantly his smirk disapeared.

"What?"

"You're a jerk! You're just sitting there smirking while I just fking embaressed myself and you just keep on smirking, with you're stupid little grin"

"Lilly I-"

"Shut up!" I said and turned away "I don't want to hear it" I mummbled to myself, knowing he could hear me quiet well.

"Then I'll just show you what I'm trying to say"

"How can you-" Show me. I was going to say, but, as I'm sure you predicted...I got cut off by his lips on my own. I smiled into the kiss as he deepend it by licking my lower lip, asking for enterance to my mouth, witch I happily ablidged to.

"Oh" I said, dreamily, when we seperated. "That's how"

And once again, he had his stupid sexy little smirk on.

"Shutup" I said.


	5. It's my party and I'll lie if I want to

**Oliver's POV**

"I just...don't know" Lilly sighed sadly to me.

"Did you forgive her?" I asked, my voice filled with concern. Lilly and Miley had a fight because 'Hannah' went to a celeberty party and didn't invite 'Lola'.

"Of course...it just kind of..." She drifted off.

"Kind of what?" I asked softly.

"Hurts, you know? Am I really THAT bad? That she didn't want me there?"

"I'm sure she did...I don't think she DIDN'T want you there!"

"But Tracey didn't. She said I was too...'loser-ish'"

"Well...Tracey is wrong!"

"Maybe..." Lilly sighed, clearly not believing me.

"Believe me. She is." I said, my heart breaking at her sadness.

"It's just...it makes sence. I'm not exactly the coolest or prettiest girl out there."

"Please tell me you don't believe that."

"Huh?" She looked majorly confused.

"Lil...you're definenelty cool" Lilly shrugged. "AND very pretty." With that she lifted her head and looked into my eyes. Hers were wet and on the verge of tears. After a minute of silence she looked down again.

"Whatever." She said clearly not believing me.

"Lilly..." I drifted off as Miley came up to us.

"Lilly guess what!"

"What?" She said, plastering on a smile.

"There's another party tonight! Keira Knightly's!"

"I'm not so sure I should go, Miles." She said, her smile dropping just a bit.

"C'mon! I heard Orlando Bloom will be there..." Miley said with a huge smile on her face.

"I'll think about it."

"Awesome!" Miley said, knowing that meant Lilly had given in. "I'll go home and pick out outfits for Hannah and Lola!" She said happily before running off.

**Lilly's POV**

That night when I walked into the Hannah closet I saw Miley...erm Hannah trying on different wigs.

"Oh, Lil! Great, you're here! I set your outfit on that couch." She said pointing to a blue fuzzy couch.

"Mile...I was thinking, maybe Oliver could come to the party with us tonight?"

"Why? He's never come before."

"I know, I just...would feel a lot more comforatble with him there."

"Fine, call him up."

"Thanks!" I smiled before pressing #7 on my speed dial (Olivers lucky number). "Ollie guess what!" I shouted happily when he picked up. "You're coming to the Hannah party tonight! Meet us there, okay? I'll text you the adress. We'll probably be inside so tell the guard you're uhm...Ryan...uhm Dare. Oh yeah! Bring a discuise! See you there, bye!" I then went over to the clothes that Miley laid out for me.

It was bright pink skinny jeans, a tight white tank top and a black juicy sweater with black and white graffiti converse. I was taking off my shirt when i heard Miley laugh and mummble "you are so in love with him"

"Am not!" I insisted. "Which wig am i wearing tonight?"

"Uhm, how bout you look like a normal person tonight and go with the long brown one with the pink highlights."

"Awesome!"

We slowly got dressed. Miley...er Hannah was wearing dark blue wash skinny jeans and a sparkly pink shirt with matching sparkly pink boots. We then fixed our makeup and then put on our wigs, just in time too.

"Miley! Lilly! Time to go!" Robby Ray called from downstairs.

"Perfect timing" I smiled at Miley just as we walked downstairs.

We arrived at the party just hardly fashionably late. Immediately we saw Tracy outside, my smile dropped.

"Ohh, Hannahhhhhhh" She said in her nasily voice. "I see you brought uhm...Lila again?"

"Uhm, acctually trace. It's Lola." Miley...HANNAH smiled politely.

"Whatever" She looked me up and down and then began gossiping to Hannah about something. I kind of spaced off. Suddenly I felt myself being lifted from the ground, my first reaction was to scream but I decided that wouldn't be 'appropriate' and 'subtle' considering where I was.

"Oli-Ryan! Don't you ever do that again!" I shouted as I turned around to see Oliver discuised as Ryan Dare.

"Hey Lola, don't you look sexy tonight" He said winking at me. I rolled my eyes to cover up the blush that was appering on my face.

"Well, you don't look to bad yourself."

"So, Orlando, this is-oh hey Ryan. I mean these are my best friends in the world Lola and Ryan."

"Hey, I'm Orlando."

"I know" I said, dreamily. Apparently Ryan was getting jelous because Orlando looked at him with confusion and then said.

"Oh, are you two together?"

"Yes! Yes they are!" Hannah exclaimed before either me or Oliver could say anything.

"Hannah!" Ryan shout-whispered a few minutes later when Orlando walked away.

"What? Look O'. If you wanna be here, you got to be 'dating' Lola" I stayed silent. I mean was it really that bad to be 'dating' me?

"Fine." He sighed. Wow, he didn't put up that much of a fight. "C'mon Lola, let's dance. If we're supposedly 'dating' we might as well have some fun with it."

"Okay" I replied, excided to be doing something at a Hannah party for onc

Oliver and I grinded for a while. Yeah, I know what you're thinking but gimmie a break! Let me be flirty for one night!

"Lilly" Oliver suddenly whispered in my ear. "Let's sit down"

"Okay." I said a little surprised. Oliver took my hand and led me to a couch.

"Lil...I need to tell you something"

"Sure" I said, unsurely.

"Lil...I like you, as more than a friend." He said slowly.

"I like you too" I said breathlessly, a smile on my face from ear to ear.

"So, do you think you'd want to be my-"

"Yes!" I grinned, cutting him off.

"Great" He whispered, leaning in. I closed the gap between us, kissing him softly yet intensely.


End file.
